To Each Their Own
by heartofShou
Summary: Oneshot. Mokona decides to have a bit of fun with rhymes. A little bit of tenderness is shown.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa, its characters, its plot, etc

* * *

_**To Each Their Own**_

_"I wrote a song, I wrote a song for you_

_About all the things that you do"_

-Yellow, **Coldplay**_  
_

_Mokona is happy_

_Mokona is gay_

_Mokona is Mokona_

_Every single day!_

Fai clapped his hands politely and smiled cattishly. "It rhymes!" he cheered. The fluffy white pork-bun creature bounced up and down, squealing with joy. The fact that their tall, dark, and grouchy companion seemed to be more annoyed only seemed to add to their enjoyment.

"Your poems are very good, Mokona," complimented Sakura sweetly, wiping her hands on a towel. She and Syoaran had just finished washing the dishes for the Cat's Eye café. She sat down into her circle of companions.

Mokona blushed and rubbed its cheek. "Aw…" it gushed, "Mokona is just superb at poems!"

"You act modest, but your words aren't," Kurogane grumbled into his palm.

"Kuro-woof-woof mustn't pout," Fai scolded playfully.

Kurogane turned his head around to face him. "I'M NOT POUTING!" he roared.

"But your back is turned and everything," Fai pointed out. He then frowned dramatically and his eyes turned glassy. "It almost looks like you don't want to be here."

He slumped and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, what would the children think!"

Kurogane now twisted around in his chair. "STOP THAT!" he yelled. "THEY ARE NOT OUR CHILDREN AND THEY DO NOT-"

"Fai-san?" Syaoran called, as he walked into the room. Upon taking in his older companions, Syarouan looked worried. "Is everything alright between you and Kurogane?"

Fai instantly cheered and pointed victoriously. "Ah ha!" cried Fai. "The children do notice!"

Kurogane fumed.

"You both mean so much to us," Sakura said, warmly. "We want only your happiness." She looked up at Syoaran, who took a seat next to her. "Right?"

He smiled as he only did with Sakura. "Yes," he nodded.

Sakura looked to Mokona. "Perhaps," she suggested, "to cheer everyone up, Mokona could make a poem about everyone?"

"Mokona's super-secret technique # 27!" Mokona announced. "Making friends happy!" It gave a little bow. "Mokona would be happy to!" It cleared its throat.

"And don't start with me," growled Kurogane.

So Mokona said:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Puppies hate milk_

_And Kuro-woof-woof does too!_

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO START WITH ME!" Kurogane roared, lunging to his feet. "And what kind of poem is that?!"

"Yay!" Fai cried. "Kuro-woof-woof finally recognized his name!"

Kurogane stopped still for a moment. His face went pale. With his eyes out of focus, he slumped back into his seat.

"Um, perhaps another poem…" Sakura put forth shyly.

"Ok!" Mokona chirped, unaware of the dark man sitting in shock.

_Syoroan is brave_

_Syoroan is strong_

_SYOROAN LOVES SAKURA!_

_Mokona's not wrong!_

Twin poufs of smoke blew out of Syoroan's ears and his face went so red, it matched the jewel on Mokona's head. His brain came to a complete halt so fast one could almost hear it crack. He now resembled his dark companion in his comatose state.

Sakura clapped politely, "What a nice poem."

Syoroan jolted. "P-p-princess…?" he stuttered.

"Nothing is better," Sakura stated happily, "than hearing a beautiful poem about friendship!"

For a moment, everyone was silent.

'That's not,' they all thought, 'what Mokona was talking about. Not at all.'

Of course, there could not be silence so long as there is the white wizard about!

"Me next!" cried Fai, waving his arm ecstatically, as though waiting to be called on in class. "Me next!"

"Yay Fai!" cheered Mokona.

_I say this with pleasure_

_And without any doubt_

_Fai is so beautiful_

_Inside and out!_

"Awww…" blushed Fai. He scooped up Mokona with both of his hands and the two of them cuddles for a few moments. "Mokona is so loveable!"

"Mokona loves giving love!" Mokona chirped, hugging back.

"Bleh!" mumbled Kurogane, finally coming out of his shock.

"It's getting late," Syaoran said, smiling gently. "We should all get to bed."

There were murmurs of agreement and they all made to stand up.

Suddenly, Fai called out, "Wait, wait!" They all stopped. "Sakura hasn't got her poem yet!" Sakura's eyes went wide and she put a hand to her mouth as she realized that this was so.

"Don't worry!" Mokona grinned. "I have a special poem especially for Sakura!"

_One is for the smile, you give all day long_

_Two is for eyes, which make us feel tall_

_Three is strangers, together forever_

_Four is for hearts, because you've captured them all_

Sakura simply smiled and held Mokona close. And Mokona didn't say anything, because Sakura gave the best hugs with the best thing in it- love. The three men watched the two walk up to her room.

"What a beautiful poem," Syoaran whispered, his eyes following her with love.

"Beautiful because it is true," Fai said, the most solemn he had been… in forever.

"Hn," said Kurogane, which, as translated by Fai, meant "yes".

* * *

**The End**


End file.
